Pranking an Archangel
by wolfish-willow
Summary: Sam tries to get one up on the archangel, and is surprised by the reaction he gets. Slash, don't like, don't read.


bTitle:/b a href=".#cutid1"Pranking an Archangel/a

bAuthor:/b lj user="wolfish_willow"

bPairing:/b Sam/Gabriel

bRating:/b NC-17?

bGenre:/b humor

bSpoilers:/b is 5.08 still considered a spoiler?

bWarnings:/b unbeta-ed

bWord Count:/b 1373

bDisclaimer:/b Not my characters. Just using them for a bit of fun. They belong to Kripke.

bNotes:/b Written for lj user="spn_gabriel_sam"'s Tag Fic War, for prompt:ibI kissed a boy just to start shit. and I loved it.

/b/i Didn't turn out how I had originally thought, but I hope everybody enjoys it anyways.

bSummary:/b a href=".#cutid1"iSam tries to get one up on the archangel, and is surprised by the reaction he gets./i/a

Guess it's my turn to tag someone, huh? How about lj user="mithrel" with this prompt:

iEvery time Sam hears Asia's 'Heat of the Moment' it causes some kind of panic attack. Gabriel, after witnessing it for the first time after joining Team Free Will, tries to fix that, in any way he can./i

He wasn't sure exactly where it all went wrong. It was just supposed to be a joke. A one-up on the archangel that had spent so much time screwing with them over the years. Sam never thought he'd get the chance to get back at Gabriel for what he'd done to him in the past. And really, he knew it wouldn't be as epic as he'd have liked it to be - he didn't have any heavenly powers to help him out. So, after the angel decided to join Team Free Will he'd spent weeks plotting the best way he could mess with the Trickster without the use of any magic.

Once he'd finally decided on suitable payback, it was just a matter of when to go through with it. Sam knew he couldn't do it while Dean and Castiel were around. They'd probably think he'd gone crazy or something. Which he hadn't. He just needed some payback. Something to throw Gabriel off-kilter, mess with his head did not make him crazy, thank you very much. But he could admit that it would look that way, so it became a waiting game.

He waited for weeks before the opportunity finally presented itself. They'd stopped off at yet another motel, much to Gabriel's chagrin. Dean felt they needed some time to unwind before looking for a new hunt or omen or anything else that would undoubtedly put their lives in danger. There was a bar down the way from their motel and Dean proclaimed it the perfect place to relax for awhile.

Sam practically leapt at the chance to finally put his plan into action. He opted to stay behind. He knew it would be good for Dean to get out for a bit, and even if he mostly wanted to mess with Gabriel, going out to a bar hadn't seemed very appealing anyways. Nobody argued with him when he announced he'd be hanging out in the room for the night. Dean just told him to behave, with a waggle of his eyebrows that made it clear he thought Sam should check out the porn on the crappy television. Sam just rolled his eyes and booted up his laptop as Dean and Castiel walked out of the room, leaving Gabriel standing in front of the door, across from where he sat at the table.

Sam only acknowledged the angel with a quick glance in his direction and a questioning raise of his eyebrow before looking back to his laptop and steadfastly ignoring the other man in the room. It didn't take long for the crinkling sound of a candy bar to fill the room around the two of them. He had planned on waiting until Gabriel was so bored that he started trying to get his attention. But he couldn't wait to see the look on the archangel's face when he was finished. That was were it all seemed to go wrong.

There was nothing worth searching for with his laptop, he'd mainly booted it up to give himself something to do until his brother and Cas left the room. So he closed the laptop and, without acknowledging Gabriel, walked to his bed and started sifting through his duffel.

He pretended not to notice when the archangel seemed to take an interest in what he was doing. Just kept grabbing things he would normally to get ready for bed. Might as well be ready for when he was finished with his prank, he figured. Sleep sounded pretty good, especially sleep without Dean in the room.

When he was finished grabbing his sweats and sleep shirt, along with his toothbrush, he tossed it all on the table in between the two beds and turned to find Gabriel standing directly in his space. With the angel standing so close, he couldn't help but second guess himself. Sure, it would make for a good laugh, but would he really be able to surprise an archangel enough to do it? Gabriel was watching him, looking like he was getting ready to say something to get a rise out of the hunter and Sam figured that with Gabriel standing so close, it was the best time to try. And he'd never know if it was possible to catch an angel off-guard unless he gave it a shot, right?

He wrapped his arms around the angel and in one swift move, leaned him back and kissed him breathless - or would have had Gabriel needed to breathe. The angel had been shocked and when Sam brought him straight back up he couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. The way Gabriel had flailed his arms around when being leaned backwards had almost caused him to lose it before he'd even gotten to the kissing part - which felt amazing, but he wasn't going to allow himself to ponder _why_ kissing the angel felt so perfect - but he'd kept it in until he released him. And then he couldn't stop himself. Gabriel was staring at him wide-eyed and when he finally finished laughing, he grinned wide and triumphant. He'd shocked the angel silent. He didn't think he'd ever seen him so stunned before.

But in a flash his grinning face morphed to one of surprise when he felt himself being pushed backwards until the backs of his legs hit the bed behind him, forcing him to sit down. And he really didn't know how to react when he felt the archangel's lips against his once more.

"I am so not the girl in this Winchester," the angel growled low against his lips before attacking them again full force. It took several moments for Sam to realize Gabriel was talking about being dipped. Huh, he didn't think that would be what the angel would react to. He hadn't realized it might seem like he was making Gabriel out like that, but he could understand where the angel was coming from. But what he really didn't understand was why he was thinking about anything other than the archangel currently pushing him back against the mattress and straddling his hips, kissing his way down his jaw to his neck. He felt Gabriel's lips moving over his pulse point as he spoke again, "But I guess I'll just have to prove it."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but all that came out what a moan, apparently his cock had absolutely no objections to the way Gabriel had started rolling his hips, or the growling sounds coming from the archangel. His hips pushed up against Gabriel's automatically and he found his lips being once again occupied with Gabriel's.

Everything else went by in a blur. Hands groping, petting through clothes until finally his fingers found the button the angel's jeans. Jeans that were no longer an issue after he heard a small snap. Then it was all searing hot skin, lust blown eyes raking over each other's bodies, lips across his chest and abs and finally lower until his mind checked out and his body's instinct took over. Until he wasn't aware of anything other than the sensations running through him, the ministrations from the angel.

He knew that somehow he had started this. That he'd kissed the angel first and it had felt awesome. Sam just wasn't sure exactly how it went from that one amazing, searing kiss (that he'd meant as a joke) to laying on his back, arms pinned above his head and legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist, being fucked hard into the mattress beneath him. But as he felt that sweet spot inside being brushed once more as Gabriel thrust, he couldn't bring himself to care. His release washed over him and he decided he'd forgo analyzing it in lieu of wrapping his arms around Gabriel's waist, tangling their legs together, and laying his head in the crook of his neck. He'd kissed him to surprise the angel - and had accomplished his task. If this was the consequences of those actions, he'd have to surpise him more often. So, no, he wasn't sure where it all went wrong. But he was more than happy with how it all ended up so right.

1361


End file.
